La historia que nunca termina
by wandererwoul
Summary: One-shots y relatos sobre todas las generaciones de la saga de Harry Potter.
1. La historia que nunca termina

_**All we have is now.**_

Aquí encontrarán relatos, one-shots, sobre la saga Harry Potter.

Contiene todas las generaciones, personajes canon, semi-canon y aquellos que casi no se nombran y que, para mi, merecen más representación.

**«La historia que nunca termina»**, porque nunca nos vamos a cansar de seguir creando historias, de seguir imaginando lo que pudo o no pudo ser, de seguir dándole vida a algo que desde el primer momento nos atrapó.

Este es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo y que vuelvo a retomar.

Créditos a J.K. y su imaginación.

Enjoy it.


	2. 2 de mayo del 2000

Se escucha decir con frecuencia que las tragedias ocurren a partir de sucesos específicos que desencadenan un final no deseado. Se escucha decir que hasta el clima es un augurio de lo que puede suceder. Se escucha decir que los que menos lo merecen terminan de las peores formas.

Pero la vida está hecha de ironías. Ese día, por muy raro que parezca en Reino Unido, el sol brillaba y las nubes no habían querido aparecer para dejarle todo el protagonismo a aquella estrella que parecía tener su propio altar. El ligero viento movía las copas de los árboles y la ropa mojada en el tendedero, cuyas gotas de agua caían sobre la tierra.

Dentro de La Madriguera, aquel lugar en donde hace unos años la diversión y las travesuras habían sido el tema principal, ahora se veía un poco opaco sin importar el día; aquel dos de mayo no había sonrisa que perdurara más de dos segundos.

[...]

Oh, Shell Cottage. Una maravilla de hogar. No era precisamente una mansión, pero era acogedor, tranquilo. El mar brindaba un paisaje completamente distinto al común de la ciudad y el sonido de las aves daba un toque más placentero.

Recién amanecía. El sol mañanero se coló por aquellas cortinas blancas de seda, iluminando todo a su paso, cubriendo con su pequeña dosis de calor los cuerpos que todavía dormían, rehusandose a dejar sus sueños con un final indefinido. Pero como siempre, actuando en perfecta sincronía, pequeños gruñidos en forma de queja se escucharon en la habitación.

La más valiente en abrir los ojos fue Fleur. Aquellos ojos pintados con el color del cielo veraniego se fueron acomodando poco a poco a la luz hasta reconocer, frente a ella, una cabellera pelirroja. Aquella que se había acostumbrado a ver todas las mañanas; aquella que le gustaba tanto acariciar cuando él estaba recostado sobre ella; aquella que olía tan bien.

Era de admirar a esa mujer. Fue campeona del Torneo de Los Tres Magos representando a su escuela, quizás rompiendo con los pronósticos que todos tenían de ella sobre "la princesita", había dejado atrás a su familia, su comodidad en Francia para aventurarse en la ciudad Londinense, se había enamorado y había peleado en la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Pero lo más importante: Había luchado contra las críticas constantes de su propia familia y de la familia del hombre que había decidido amar hasta el día de su muerte, del hombre de quien amaba cada cicatriz y del hombre que yacía junto a ella.

Fleur se acomodó mejor para verlo. Detallar las facciones de William Weasley era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y parecía no cansarse con el tiempo; todo lo contrario, cada vez se le hacía más placentero.

Pero el tiempo no se detenía ni aunque quisiese. Ese día, como todos los años, se iban a reunir en La Madriguera para estar todos juntos soportando los recuerdos de la pérdida, la tristeza y la ira que la batalla de Hogwarts había traído consigo.

La francesa se apoyó sobre su codo izquierdo y besó la cicatriz que su marido tenía en el rostro. Dos, tres veces. William abrió sus ojos con extrema pereza y pasó su mano por su rostro, como si eso sirviera para quitarse el sueño de encima. "Solo dos minutos", murmuró el pelirrojo antes de volver a dejarse acunar bajo los susurros de Morfeo.

Fleur sonrió.

—William… Tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a donde tu madre. No me gusta llegar tarde.

Un nuevo gruñido por parte del pelirrojo antes de volver a abrir los ojos y luchar contra sus párpados para permanecer de esa forma. Bill se desperezó y giró su rostro para poder detallar mejor a la rubia.

—¿Por qué luces tan bien en las mañanas?—, susurró todavía con algo de dificultad antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios. Oh, esos labios. Con sabor a menta. Con un toque al que al pelirrojo no podía resistirse. Pero no era ya la única que merecía su atención.

Su mano izquierda se posó en la barriga de la rubia, aquella ya grande y redonda en donde un pequeño cuerpecito se movía sin parar, alistándose para pronto salir y conocer el mundo que sus padres habían construido para ella. William era el hombre más feliz de todos.

—Creo que la razón de eso es el bebé—, respondió por fin la francesa, con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

—Vale, ve a ducharte mientras yo hago el desayuno.

[...]

Los pies de Fleur y William tocaron el suelo frente a la chimenea de La Madriguera. Podía sentirse como casa, pero sin duda no brillaba como antes. Ambos eran bastante puntuales cuando se trataba de alguna cita o reunión; bueno, más la francesa que el pelirrojo, pero se las arreglaban para coordinar y llegar juntos en el horario indicado.

Dentro, la señora Weasley se mantenía ocupada en la cocina. Desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Molly se había dedicado a encerrarse en aquel lugar con intenciones de colocar en un segundo plano los problemas, angustias y pesadillas que la perseguían en forma de nube en su cabeza. Había perdido peso, había perdido gracia y si no fuese por su marido, seguramente estaría sentada frente a la ventana, con el pijama puesto sin hacer nada más, como había hecho durante el mes siguiente al entierro de Fred.

Arthur se dedicaba a traerle flores, peluches, chocolates, postres..., todo como si estuviera tratando de conquistarla por segunda vez. Era eso o dejarse ambos llevar por la cicatriz que parecía no querer curarse y que, por el contrario, se hacía más grande.

Pero no fueron sus progenitores los primeros en recibir a William. Un adulto con mente de niño se le subió a la espalda y le comenzó a revolver el cabello como si estuviera tratando de matar una cucaracha.

—¿Cómo está mi bebecito?—, la voz inconfundible de Charlie Weasley resonó en el lugar. Aquel hombre que parecía estar casado con sus criaturas subía sus niveles de inmadurez cuando William estaba presente, y para qué negar, él también se enloquecía cuando su hermano los visitaba.

—Quita, Charlie. Me costó un buen tiempo dejar el cabello decente.

La estancia, como previeron, estaba ya casi llena en su totalidad. Un niño cuyo cabello cambiaba de color a cada cambio de emoción corría por todas partes detrás de una snitch que Harry y Ginny le habían regalado; estos dos últimos estaban arreglando la mesa; Ronald veía qué podía ir comiéndose por ahí mientras Hermione terminaba de explicarle al señor Weasley un para de cosas muggles que, según él, eran de extrema urgencia.

Siempre bien vestido y pulcro, Percy llegaba de la mano de su esposa. La llegada de Audrey había cambiado muchas cosas en el panorama de la vida de Percy y la de los demás, pese a lo complicado que fue al principio. Entre las sombras, él, de todos, era quien más sufría por aquellas fechas. Le carcomía la culpa, la ira y la frustración, y se escondía en el calor de la familia que nunca lo había abandonado.

Pero había dos que faltaban allí.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está George?—, la mujer besó las mejillas de su hijo tres veces cada una antes de contestarle que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa junto con Angelina.

Estaba claro que George había perdido la mitad de su vida con la partida de Fred. La lucidez en sus ojos se había esfumado, sus bromas escaseaban y hasta la fecha, se le había hecho inútil pisar Sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando Charlie y él llegaron a su lado, le pidieron a Angelina algo de tiempo a solas con él y ella, más que contenta, aceptó.

—Realmente ambos tenían el mismo gusto para todo, ¿no?—, Bill observó a su hermano mayor con cara de pocos amigos ante el comentario que le brindó a George y le dio un golpe en el brazo, señal clásica entre ambos que significaba "yo soy el que habla".

William pasó un brazo alrededor de su hermano menor y dejó un par de palmadas en su pecho con la libre, —No creo que a Fred le hiciera mucha ilusión verte así. Es más, debe estar intentando salirse de la tumba para jalarte las orejas… O la oreja, ya que estamos—.

George no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero la escena entre hermanos no pudo florecer más que eso. Ronald venía corriendo desde la puerta principal gritando cosas que no tenían ni un principio ni un fin. Charlie le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, como si con eso hiciera algo, pero una vez el menor se recuperó, pudo hablar.

Una frase que dejó helados a todos.

Charlie comenzó a gritar de alegría, pero William seguía sin enterarse de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Seguía estancado cual estatua al piso, procesando con extrema lentitud lo que Ron acababa de escupir sin anestesia alguna.

Por pura inercia, Bill llegó de nuevo a la estancia, encontrándose con la escena que su cabeza había estado proyectando en el corto recorrido. Fleur respiraba con rapidez mientras que Molly y Hermione la ayudaban a sentarse, tratando de decidir si era buena idea llevarla hasta San Mungo de aquella forma o traer mejor una matrona.

Él seguía estático. Ajeno a lo que sus ojos observaban pues durante el tiempo en que supo que su esposa estaba embarazada, no se había percatado de que una vez el bebé naciera, se iba a convertir en padre. Las voces a su alrededor eran un eco y los movimientos se reproducían en cámara lenta.

—Muy bien, todos en calma, hay que pensarlo muy bien—, Percy siendo siempre la voz de la razón y la organización en casos extras, aunque de ese sabía poco y nada, —Bill, llévala a alguna habitación y Charlie, deja de saltar como un niño y ve a buscar a una matrona. Mi madre y mi padre pueden subir, el resto se queda aquí y no quiero quejas. Manos a la obra —.

—¿Es buen momento para hacer una broma?—, una mínima muestra de aliento ante las palabras de Percy por parte de George que trajeron como consecuencia un buen pellizco de Molly.

William reaccionó ante el tacto de la francesa sobre su mano. Con cuidado, la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras que lo guiaban derechito hasta el lugar que alguna vez había sido su cuarto. La recostó en la cama y, todavía sin pronunciar palabra, retiró los cabellos que habían caído a su rostro.

Un rostro perfecto. Un rostro en cuyos ojos existía un mundo distinto. Un rostro en cuyos labios se podía sentir la dulzura. Un rostro hecho de la porcelana más fina.

Y Fleur también lo veía así. En antaño, cuando Bill había caído en las redes de la negación, del desespero, producto de aquel rasguño en su rostro, Fleur no había visto las heridas de un monstruo, de un extraño, había visto las heridas de un guerrero, de un valiente; del amor de su vida.

Dos segundos, sus miradas se conectaron y repasaron los momentos más felices de sus vidas juntos. Incluso en medio de la tempestad, de las sombras de una guerra, se las habían arreglado para vestirse de blanco y traje para dar el "sí" que los unía de por vida.

Molly, Percy y Arthur entraron a la habitación junto con el medimago. Le pidieron a William que se retirara pero este, con un movimiento de cabeza, dio la negativa a aquella proposición; se aferró a su mano y esperó a que lo que sea que tuviera que pasar luego, se diera.

—Vas a estar bien—, susurró por fin, dejando un beso en su frente. El medimago habló pero Bill no tenía oídos ni mente para quedarse impregnado en instrucciones que iba a olvidar en menos de dos segundos. Y así lo entendió el hombre que repitió lo mismo a la señora Weasley.

Quién iba a creer que en medio de un día como aquel, un día en el que recordaban las muertes y los asientos vacíos, las pérdidas y los destrozos, una sonrisa sin rastro de nostalgia iba a aparecer en los rostros de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Un llanto que daba júbilo inundó la pequeña estancia.

Los gritos de dolor cesaron y dieron paso a aquel sollozo, el más precioso que Bill había escuchado y el más sincero que Fleur había presenciado. El grito de regocijo de Charlie, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó por toda la Madriguera, al tiempo que saltaba encima de su hermanito para darle las felicitaciones.

Fue Percy el primero de los familiares en tomarla entre sus brazos. Su rostro era digno de enmarcar pues su inexperiencia le estaban jugando una mala pasada. La nena lloraba entre sus manos y él no sabía cómo hacerla parar, así que con un par de gestos le pidió a su hermano que lo ayudara. Pero fue esa la primera vez, con certeza, que Percy supo que también quería una para él, para sostener y acompañar hasta que cerrara sus ojos.

William se levantó y, con sus manos temblorosas, sostuvo aquel cuerpecito envuelto en la manta que su madre le había hecho tantos años atrás. Las lágrimas se habían detenido y sus ojos permanecían cerrados; estaba completamente tranquila, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una gotita cayó en su nariz, producto de las lágrimas involuntarias que ahora salían de los ojos de Bill.

—Hey, pequeña...—, susurró, —Te estábamos esperando, ¿sabes?—. Bill levantó el rostro para ver a su mujer que no cabía de la dicha y la emoción. Se sentó a su lado y le colocó a la bebé en sus brazos, abrazando luego a la francesa. Era un cuadro digno de un museo.

Los demás los dejaron solos por un rato. El silencio los acunó mientras se contemplaban entre ellos, mientras admiraban a aquel ser tan pequeño. Cuántas veces, recostados en la arena, Fleur le había contado cómo se imaginaba a su pequeña; corriendo, riendo, jugando. Todo mientras Bill dudaba de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle, dudando de lo que pudiera servir como padre.

Pero ahora la tenían en sus brazos y las dudas y especulaciones se habían esfumado.

—Tengo una idea...—, la francesa giró su rostro para ver a su marido, —Gabrielle me va a matar, pero quiero que George y Angelina sean los padrinos de la niña. Creo que esa tristeza que le vimos al llegar puede cambiarse si la ve y escucha la noticia—.

No era algo descabellado, a pesar de que la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro del pelirrojo al escucharla. Quizás su hermano necesitaba una motivación y lo que su mujer proponía era la más sensata e inmediata.

Besó su mejilla y la frente de la pequeña, para luego bajar y llamar a su hermano y a la morena. Hubo abrazos y felicitaciones antes de entrar a la habitación para que Fleur les entregara luego a la bebé. Los ojos de ambos recuperaron un poco de su brillo cuando estuvieron cerca de la nena. Quién diría que esa imagen iba a ser tan espléndida.

—Es muy linda, Bill.

—¿Verdad que sí? Pero tenemos otras noticias. Fleur y yo queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de Victoire.

Ojalá hubiese forma de describir las expresiones en el rostro de su hermano. Ojalá hubiese forma de analizarlas a fondo. Ojala Fred hubiera estado allí para presenciar todo aquello.

George tragó saliva y se contuvo de mostrar algún tipo de emoción, tal y como lo hizo Angelina. Dejó a Victoire entre los brazos de Fleur y luego se acercó a su hermano para darle un fuerte y largo abrazo, porque de esa era la única forma en la que se veía capaz de agradecerle.

—Gracias.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando entrar a un pequeño niño de cabello morado y ojos curiosos. Teddy se subió a la cama y se hizo cerca a Fleur para poder ver a la niña en sus brazos. Observó al resto de los presentes y de nuevo a la recién nacida.

—Parece una muñeca—, pronunció como primera impresión. Y no estaba muy lejos de estar en lo correcto.

Era la primera vez en años que el 2 de mayo no era un día de luto, de tristezas y de recuerdos plagados de oscuridad. Hubo risas y diversión, hubo alientos para dejar de mirar hacia atrás y empezar a enmarcar un futuro prometedor.

Porque entendieron que aquellos que se habían quedado atrás tenían que dejar de ser llorados para ser admirados y queridos, tal y como si nunca se hubieran ido.


	3. Una crónica de culpas y fantasías

Una crónica de culpas y fantasías.

15 de noviembre de 2004

La guerra había acabado.

En los diarios, las noticias ya no giraban en torno a desapariciones, muertes y amenazas. La comunidad mágica no se levantaba todas las mañanas con miedo a salir a las calles, a respirar el aire fresco que en sus casas era escaso; casas que en épocas difíciles habían sido más sus refugios que sus hogares.

En Wiltshire el panorama era distinto. La calma parecía reinar desde la lejanía, no obstante, cerca de la entrada, el aire se volvía tenso, pesado. Casi imposible de respirar.

En la famosa mansión Malfoy cada habitación, cuadro, candelabro, retrato, tenía una historia que contar. Las paredes también. Estas habían sido testigos de torturas, muertes, maldiciones e incluso de noches enteras de llantos que hacían eco por los pasillos; creando una escena típica de una película de terror.

Vivir allí, con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto humillante. Devastador. El prestigio que antaño florecía, ahora se había marchitado; culpa del veneno que durante años acumularon. Culpa del tormento de sus propias elecciones, de las voces en sus cabezas. Culpa de la presión ejercida por sus titiriteros.

En el cielo abundaban las nubes grises, de distintos tonos, que anunciaban una posible tormenta, camuflándose a la perfección con el ambiente del lugar. La familia Malfoy, cuya imponencia se había perdido, acababa de atravesar la alta reja negra que enmarcaba las iniciales de su apellido; antaño como mensaje de amenaza, ahora como simple decoración.

Desde la culminación de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, la familia Malfoy había tenido que asistir al Ministerio de Magia Británico reiteradas veces. Lucius había cumplido una segunda condena en Azkaban, además de pagar una generosa suma por los daños causados, dejándolos casi en la ruina. También servía como testigo junto a su familia. El acuerdo lo obligaba a confesar bajo los efectos del Veritaserum los temas que se trataron en las reuniones con Voldemort: las víctimas, las torturas y los planes. Así mismo, había quedado como fiel servidor del gobierno mágico, penado a trabajar junto a ellos hasta el fin de sus días.

Lucius no era el único con una condena encima, los dos miembros restantes de su familia cargaban también con cadenas..

A pesar de que la mansión hubiera recibido golpe tras golpe, Narcissa había tomado como pasatiempo volver a dejarla con la misma pulcritud por la cual era conocida. Con la liberación de los pocos elfos que llevaban años bajo su cargo, la casa era doblemente grande para la matriarca que, en un intento por llevar su mente lejos de los recuerdos, se ocupaba de cada rincón.

Pero ni todo ese cuidado podía hacer desaparecer la suciedad tatuada en las manos de todos ellos, que no los dejaba redimirse, avanzar y olvidar.

Draco había sido otra víctima más. Al finalizar cada sesión, había tomado el hábito de subir a su habitación, cambiarse la ropa que lo dejaba ante los ojos de la sociedad como un culpable más y avisar a su madre que se iba a ver a Astoria, Pansy o Gregory. A veces a Zabini.

Para el menor de los Malfoy, Lucius se había convertido en un cuadro más en las paredes de la mansión. Por más ganas que tuviera de perdonar, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir dolor y, por fin, seguir adelante.

Aquel que solía llevar la batuta de la familia tampoco estaba lúcido. Aparentaba cinco o seis años más de los que tenía. Sus ojeras estaban cada vez más pronunciadas y su cabello, que tiempo atrás resplandecía, ahora lucía opaco y débil. La única razón por la cual no había caído por completo era su mujer.

Narcissa había perdido a su hermana, había arriesgado todo por su hijo, había llorado y gritado de rabia y, no obstante, era la más fuerte de los tres.

Después de que Draco hubiera escapado del asfixiante entorno de su hogar, Lucius y Narcissa se encerraron en su habitación. Lugar que ambos habían catalogado como seguro. Estaban lejos de la sociedad, de los murmullos. Un espacio pequeño en donde el agobio disminuía.

Ella, con su elegancia intacta, comenzó a quitarse sus anillos, cadenas, aretes y demás joyas. Él, por su parte, buscó la comodidad de su cama. Se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos. Pero allí, en compañía del silencio ensordecedor y la oscuridad agobiante, era cuando Lucius Malfoy mostraba su faceta más vulnerable.

Las lágrimas, que antes eran tan difíciles de encontrar en él, resbalaban ahora por la piel áspera y desgastada de sus mejillas. El miedo, que lo abrazaba como un viejo amigo, lo hacía tener pesadillas aún estando despierto. Escuchaba los gritos de todos aquellos cuya sangre había sido derramada en el suelo de su casa. Recordaba las ocasiones en las que el temor a la no aceptación y a un mal estatus social había sido superior al de perder a su familia. Recordaba sentirse mugriento, miserable, cada vez que su mujer e hijo lo miraban con esa mezcla de decepción y tristeza.

Narcissa lo sacó de la nube de humo que amenazaba con tragárselo. Limpió el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Era uno de los gestos más íntimos entre ambos. Más sincero y confidencial.

Él abrió los ojos. Se encontró con la figura de ella; la cuna de su calma, de su paz, de su estabilidad. Llevaban ya más de una hora sin hablarse y ni siquiera ese gesto los hizo mover los labios. Tampoco hacía falta hacerlo.

Lucius levantó su mano para posicionarla en la cintura ajena con un agarre flojo, proporcional a su fuerza mental, y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de la rubia: el oasis de cualquier viajero perdido en medio del desolado desierto.

Ella colocó una mano sobre el pelo del contrario. Caricias le siguieron a aquello que, a vista de un desconocido, parecían hipócritas, secas y vacías. Narcissa no lo amaba ya; al menos no como antes. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía, permanecía en ella un cariño hacia él intacto y puro.

Esa era su carga. Querer al hombre que había cometido error tras error, tener que vivir con el temor de que había existido la posibilidad de que su único hijo se hubiese convertido en un asesino y que en el proceso hubiese muerto. Con culpa, también, de haber sucumbido a la oscuridad como una salida a sus problemas y a sus pérdidas. Culpa por no haber puesto un alto cuando todavía no era tarde.

Aun así, a ojos de muchos, era considerada una salvadora en época de guerra. Pero si le preguntas a ella las verdaderas razones, solo te va a dar una: arriesgó su vida para salvar lo único bueno que tenía. Su hijo.

Y es que al final, ¿quién estaba exento de culpa? ¿Quién era realmente un héroe, quién un villano y quién la víctima? ¿Quién estaba enteramente limpio?

Morfeo abrazó a aquella pareja minutos después, en medio de la tormenta que se había desatado. Ambos, cogidos de la mano, buscaban en los sueños la realidad que nunca había sido. Buscaban palabras de disculpa donde ya no había espacio para ellas.

Buscaban una historia nueva por llenar, en un libro con páginas en blanco que los invitaba a vivir en vez de sobrevivir. Que los acariciaba con la tentación de construir lo que ellos mismos habían derrumbado a base de egoísmo, apariencias y miedo.

Miedo que nunca iba a dejar de acompañarlos.


	4. Y la muerte dijo, ¿quién sigue?

_**Primera Generación.**_

Para aquellos y aquellas a quienes el drama nos corre por las venas.

* * *

_«Una familia de muggles desaparece»_

_«Se registró un nuevo ataque en el Callejón Diagon y dos más en Hogsmeade»_

_«La Marca Tenebrosa se vio por quinta vez en tres días en los cielos de Londres»_

No había paz; para nadie era un secreto. Las mañanas eran más grises que de costumbre y en las noches reinaba un silencio que ni las lechuzas se atrevían a interrumpir.

—Sirius, quédate quieto—, y es que el susodicho llevaba caminando de un lado a otro del comedor desde hacía diez minutos. Se mordía las uñas, se revolvía el pelo, gruñía.

—No, Lunático. Ya deberían estar aquí. Lily nunca llega tarde y James, ahora que está con ella, tampoco llega tarde. Y te juro que en cuanto lo vea, le voy a tirar toda la vajilla que encuentr-

Su maravilloso (o no tanto) discurso se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place se abrió y segundos después, Lily y James Potter hacían su aparición. Venían cabizbajos, apagados. Gestos que solo hicieron que Sirius, Remus, Peter y Marlene se preocuparan el doble.

—¿Y?—, la rubia, en vista de que ninguno decía nada, decidió tomar la batuta, —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se demoraron? ¿Por qué parecen momias?—.

James optó por seguir con la lengua amarrada y no decir nada. Peter buscó su mirada y él le sonrió con amargura. Su esposa, por otro lado, corrió una silla y se sentó. Los codos los colocó sobre la mesa y las manos le sirvieron de apoyo para su cabeza, —Estoy embarazada—.

En otra época, esa noticia quizás hubiera sido motivo de fiesta, de alegría, de sonrisas. En tiempos de guerra, cuando abrir los ojos en la mañana es prácticamente un milagro, no tanto.

—Vamos a estar todos para el bebé, Lily. Tú y James no están solos—, Remus se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y le tomó la mano en ese gesto tan suyo, tan paternal, tan amigable, tan de la marca Lupin que hacía sentir bien a cualquiera. La pelirroja le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas y, por ahora, entre felicitaciones cortas, dejaron el tema de lado.

* * *

—¿No estás feliz?—, Dumbledore había hecho ya su fugaz aparición. Les había informado que los Longbottom, junto con Dorcas, estaban revisando el último lugar en el que se había dado un ataque por parte de los Mortifagos. Marlene y James estaban en una de las habitaciones, desempacando pues se iban a quedar allí un par de semanas.

—No lo sé, McKinnon. Sí y no. No es momento de tener bebés y traerlo la mundo que tenemos ahora, ¿sabes? Esto me le imaginaba diferente. Lily realmente feliz por la noticia, pero viste su cara... viste la mía. No esperábamos esto.

—Te entiendo, pero ya dejen de amargarse por eso. Lo van a solucionar y todo va a estar marchando como un reloj suizo.

—Déjame solo, Marlene—, tampoco era secreto que James, confundido, iracundo, fuera de su zona de comfort, podía ser más peligroso que cualquier dragón. Se dejaba llevar mucho por las emociones y lo mínimo lo condicionaba. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber sido más precavido, se martillaba la cabeza con un «¿y ahora qué?» y se ahogaba en los pensamientos de un futuro que se veía completamente negro.

Marlene, por otro lado, no era ninguna perita en dulce, —Vete a la mierda, James. Estoy tratando de ayudarte—, contestó, con acidez en su tono de voz, —Trágate tu mierda solo entonces—.

James no contestó.

Nunca iba a volver a contestarle.

* * *

Los locales cerca a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander estaban completamente destruidos.

La Orden del Fénix vs Los Mortifagos; batallas campales en las que siempre había daños tanto materiales, como físicos y mentales.

Parecía haber todo terminado ya. El personal de San Mungo se había llevado a los heridos de gravedad, a otros los había atendido en el lugar. Pocos quedaban allí, tratando de encontrar más cuerpos o gente atrapada.

—Marlene...—, la voz de Alice, tan dulce y serena, era la portadora de malas noticias. La apartó del grupo y con toda la calma posible, le contó que mientras el ataque ocurría, otro grupo de seguidores de Voldemort había atacado su casa. No había ningún sobreviviente.

Marlene Mackinnon. Esa mujer ruda que en Hogwarts había tenido la fama de besar como las diosas. Esa mujer que vivía de travesura en travesura. Esa mujer que cuando amaba, lo hacía incondicionalmente. Esa mujer que ese día derramó lágrimas por sus mejillas, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Pero la tristeza, en segundos, se convirtió en ira.

La ira, en venganza.

A paso firme, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por las emociones, se dirigió a los tres rehenes que la Orden había logrado capturar.

James y Sirius, conociéndola bien, sabían que se avecinaba una tormenta. Pero esa fue la última imagen que tuvieron de ella.

_«Avada Kedavra»_

Su cuerpo cayó en el frío suelo empedrado. Cuando James giró su rostro al lugar en donde había escuchado el maleficio, solo vio el humo negro que detrás escondía la cara de Rodolphus Lestrange; había terminado su tarea.

Ella quería morir como una heroína y había terminado siendo presa del engaño más viejo: un ataque de distracción, una batalla que dejó a todos agotados, el descontrol de las emociones.

Resultado perfecto: Los McKinnon estaban fuera de competencia.

* * *

El entierro no pasó a mayores.

La lluvia caía como hace días no lo hacía y las sombrillas negras tomaron el protagonismo.

James fue el encargado de dar el discurso final.

_«Creo que todos saben que no soy bueno para hablar con seriedad. Marlene no se cansó nunca repetirme que debía practicar para cuando diera mis votos en el matrimonio, mis discursos al equipo de Quidditch luego de ganar una copa. No le hice caso._

_Peleé con ella la última vez. Sí, lo sé. Peleábamos mucho por idioteces, pero siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando llegamos a King's Cross, cuando me caí del árbol en casa, cuando nos escogieron para el equipo de la escuela. En los castigos, fiestas, reuniones. Marlene no era mi mejor amiga; ella era mi hermana y no pude despedirme. _

_Nunca podré hacerlo._

_Perdí un pedazo de mi con ella que no voy a poder recuperar._

_Ojalá...»_

No pudo seguir.

Lily fue con él para llevarlo a otro lado mientras el resto de la ceremonia terminó; quería venganza.

La venganza nunca llegó; la muerte ya se había instalado.

* * *

**NOTA:**

Un pequeño headcanon que tengo de Marlene y James. Para mi han sido mejores amigos de toda la vida y el lazo que formaron fue demasiado fuerte.

Espero les guste.


	5. Es todo lo que tengo

[...]

—Perfecto. Ya tienes los reportes del cuartel de aurores y los de las demás oficinas. Yo creo que mañana no es necesario que llegues tan temprano.

—No puedo hacer eso, Harry. Tengo que pasar las revisiones a primera hora, a más tardar antes de que se acabe la jornada para empezar el otro mes con los arreglos que se tengan que hacer.

La noche cayó en Londres. El Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, el silencio se coronaba como amo y señor. Hacía ya más de tres horas que la mayoría de empleados se retiraron a sus casas y solo permanecieron allí aquellos que tenían el turno de la noche.

Hermione Granger, sin embargo, parecía estar anclada a su puesto de trabajo. Ir a casa no se le antojaba; hacía muchos años que ese lugar, al que en algún momento llamó hogar, no le pertenecía. Ni las cortinas que había escogido con Ron antes de casarse, ni el pequeño cuarto con libros que ambos armaron.

Para ella, ahora mismo, solo cabía concentración para el trabajo. Le afectaba la relación con sus hijos, pero sentía que no había ya espacio para las reconciliaciones vacías o para armar lazos cuyos cimientos eran ruinas.

Harry dejó de insistir; había dejado de insistir hacía ya muchos años. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—Viktor me escribió. Me dijo que iba a venir unos días a la ciudad para pasar aquí una temporada. ¿No te dijo nada?

Hermione anotaba con rapidez sobre el pergamino y aunque parecía supremamente enfocada en lo que escribía, escuchó con claridad lo que Harry le decía. Una semana atrás, Viktor le había enviado una carta avisándole que iba a estar allí y que le gustaría que se reunieran a tomar café o que estaba bien si se reunían en su oficina y él simplemente la miraba trabajar.

Esa carta no obtuvo respuesta. Hermione se excusó en el reciente divorcio y en las montañas de trabajo que ella misma se agregaba para no salir de su escritorio.

—Eh, no. Creo que no. Igual sabes que no hubiera podido verlo. Mira, ni siquiera puedo irme hoy temprano a casa. Está bien. Ya luego me cuentas cómo está él y qué anda haciendo estos días.

Harry formuló en sermón en su cabeza, pero nunca salió de sus labios. Se despidió de su mejor amiga y abandonó el despacho, dejando a una Hermione que por aquella mentirita, comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

_«No pasa nada. Igual, nunca nos vemos. Nada va a cambiar»_, se dijo, entre anotación y anotación, pergamino y pergamino.

[...]

La mañana recibió a Hermione entrando por la puerta de su casa, con las ojeras marcadas y en el fin de un bostezo que decía mucho más que su propia apariencia. Rose y Hugo estaban en Hogwarts, así que eso le quitaba el malestar de tener que ver sus caras de decepción que aún así ya tenía grabadas; pero Ronald estaba ahí.

Lo encontró dormido en el sofá, con una delgada cobija por encima y tiritando de frío. En la televisión estaban pasando caricaturas, en la mesita central había un bol de palomitas de maíz sin terminar y una libreta abierta que tenía anotado tres palabras: _«Lista de deberes»_. La castaña se inclinó y lo movió un poco, despertándolo.

—Ronald, sube a la cama. Le enviaré una lechuza a tu hermano para que sepa que no vas a trabajar hoy porque necesitas descansar.

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces para poder caer en cuenta de que se había quedado dormido a mitad de la película, esperando a Hermione.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

—Dormí un poco en la oficina. Vengo a cambiarme, a recoger unos papeles y a encontrarme con Harry en la cafetería.

Ron le sonrió con tristeza: era el único gesto que guardaba para ella. Se inclinó para besarle la frente y abrazarla, pero no con ese tono amoroso con el que en antaño se regodeaba, sino que esta vez era todo puramente amistoso, quizás como siempre debió ser.

—Voy a ir a trabajar. Estar aquí encerrado no es exactamente una de mis actividades favoritas, ¿sabes? Le hago falta a George allá.

Hermione se duchó, se cambió de ropa, recogió unos pergaminos que le hacían falta y antes de volver a salir, vio a Ronald en la cocina, preparándose uno de sus monumentales desayunos que hacían saltar de emoción a Rose y Hugo.

—Ron.

—Dime.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —contestó luego de un par de minutos—. Lo sé, Herms. Pero ve a trabajar, te esperan allí.

[...]

En sus manos traía un libro de leyes internacionales mágicas que agarró de la biblioteca hacía unas semanas atrás. Harry iba a su lado con una sonrisa que asustaba a los que pasaban cerca de ellos y con una emoción que no creyó volver a ver en su mejor amigo desde el nacimiento de James y todo lo que conlleva ser padre primerizo.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué siempre asumes que algo pasa cuando las cosas no son exactamente igual que siempre?

—Son las siete de la mañana, está haciendo frío y tú vas mostrando los dientes de alegría.

—Que estoy bien —la mujer dejó de insistir. Rodó los ojos y retomó su lectura.

Dos cuadras más caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería a la que siempre iban juntos, si las circunstancias lo permitían. Había poca gente y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Hermione porque a comparación a la que quedaba cerca del Ministerio, todos allí la conocían y le hacían preguntas que estaba cansada de contestar.

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando, luego de guardar el libro en su bolsa, vio a Harry saludando a una persona que bien podría ser un semi-gigante. O quizás solo era el efecto del gran abrigo que llevaba puesto.

Viktor Krum.

No era la primera vez lo veía después del Torneo y asumir aquello era absurdo. Las épocas no habían sido las mejores y aunque el contacto era mayoritariamente por cartas, Viktor viajaba de vez en cuando. Lo que sí era cierto, era que ya llevaban años sin hacer esas pequeñas charlas y que el búlgaro no la visitaba, así que era incómodo que Harry hubiera metido mano en el asunto.

La castaña se alejó porque salir corriendo dejó de ser una posibilidad cuando su mejor amigo la señaló. Parpadeó, bajó la mirada y contó los pasos desde la entrada hasta la mesa como método de relajación que se vino abajo en cuanto Viktor tomó su mano para saludarla con la misma delicadeza de siempre.

—Bueno, yo los dejo —la mirada de Viktor traducía en que ya sabía perfectamente que iba a estar a solas con Hermione; la de ella estaba a punto de asesinar al señor Potter—. Tengo esa reunión de aurores que me dijiste que programara y es hoy. Te entrego el reporte como siempre, no te preocupes.

Del instinto de matar, los ojos de Granger cambiaron a la confusión. Buscó rápidamente en su agenda si aquello era cierto y encontró, para su desgracia, que con su propia caligrafía dicha reunión estaba preparada para esa misma mañana y que ella había caído redonda.

—Oh… sí tiene una reunión.

—No soy muy bueno con expresiones faciales o corporales, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no tenías ni idea de esto.

Hermione relajó su ceño, levantó su comisura derecha y terminó sentándose frente al búlgaro. Ya estaba allí y no era capaz de dejarlo solo. Además, sí que le hacía falta una buena taza de café si quería seguir en pie el resto del día.

—Siento no haber contestado tus cartas. No sabía de esto tampoco, no. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Si todavía no quieres, puedes irte. No te voy a amarrar a la silla.

—Tal vez me venga bien.

Hermione pidió por los dos un pastel y un café que no tardaron más de siete minutos en traerles a la mesa; minutos en los que Viktor la miraba de reojo y la castaña se arreglaba el cabello una y otra vez.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Siempre, ya sabes.

—Sí… y también sé que te ves cansada. No es de mi… ahm… ¿problema? pero creo que te harían bien unas vacaciones.

Hermione no contestó. Volvió a sonreírle porque no era la primera vez que no podía decirle a Viktor alguna excusa por su excesivo trabajo y salirse por la tangente como siempre. Bebió de su café y suspiró.

—Es todo lo que tengo —contestó por fin, con tristeza, con cansancio, con frustración.

Viktor estiró la mano para tomar la ajena y extrañaba cuán reconfortante se le hacía ese roce.

—No es cierto.

Granger subió la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos negros que tanto decían y que pocos sabían interpretar tan bien como ella. Le devolvió el apretón de su mano y el pastel que se comió fue probablemente el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, no por el sabor sino por la compañía.

Y ese día Hermione no se presentó al Ministerio porque no le pareció necesario y tampoco le avisó a Harry porque ya lo suponía. Ese día se olvidó de la montaña de papeles, de las reuniones, de estar al tanto de todo a cada minuto.

Ese día sonrió sin segundas intenciones, con veracidad y naturalidad.


End file.
